<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verbatim by maremagnum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380489">Verbatim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maremagnum/pseuds/maremagnum'>maremagnum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lapsus memoriae [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Gen, Memory Loss, Percy has a sister, Poseidon visits Sally twice, Self-Indulgent, there will be lesbians, will try to update daily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maremagnum/pseuds/maremagnum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not meant to exist. Her birth itself contradicts that of her brother. There is a reason why we chose to separate both camps, there is a reason why we keep them from the truth. I wonder how the fates allowed this to happen. You must understand that if I save her, she will have to be separated from her brother. They won`t ever  forgive  you for doing this, y-”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>or </p><p>Sally Jackson is visited twice by Poseidon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(yet) - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lapsus memoriae [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exordium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She won`t last the night.”</p><p>The sound of the woman`s voice startled the lone soul guarding the dark hospital room. </p><p>“Not if you don`t help her. It’s not her fault I did this to her, she is only a child. I never expected this to happen.” The man`s voice wavered as he sent a pleading look towards her.</p><p>“It will come at a cost, Brother. I can’t assure you it will be worth the price,” she argued, “Breaking the oath once was bad enough. Now a second child by the same mother in this form? She was not meant to exist. Her birth itself contradicts that of her brother. There is a reason why we chose to separate both camps, there is a reason why we keep them from the truth. I wonder how the fated allowed this to happen. You must understand that if I save her, she will have to be separated from her brother. They won`t forgive ever you for doing this, y-”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Silence sank down on them as they looked down upon the small bundle of sheets that guarded newborn life from the cold hospital air. There laid a small creature burdened with an uncertain fate.<br/>
Cries flooded their ears as the child awakened, seeking the comfort that was instinctual to any being in pain. The father restrained from consoling his child, as he looked her bright green eyes, so similar to his, he wondered if she could ever forgive him. </p><p>There she laid, her divine blood cursing her since birth. A birthright of solitude.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nerva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3,047 steps. Every night she counted the steps it took to get from the Third Cohort Barracks to the Caldecott Tunnel. 3,047 steps. Night after night when the clock reached midnight, she crossed through the fields and the Little Tiber to carry out the guard duty she had been assigned to for the last 3 weeks.</p><p>She drowned out the sound of Bobby Cabrera, her current partner, who refused to tell her why he had received guard duty too. His awkward attempt at to start a conversation was almost painful. She was not in to mood for small talk. As she stared blankly towards the night sky she managed to recognize a few constellations Esthela had taught her. She recited the names in the back of her mind. <em>Aquila is next to Scutum, which is next to Ophiuchus, which is also next to Scorpius, then between Lyra and Corona Borealis you can find Hercules--</em></p><p>Hercules. Son of Jupiter. She silently cursed every son of Jupiter ever born in this Earth. Her blood still boiled at the reminder of her current position in camp. She had been humiliated time after time at the praetors’ hands.</p><p><em>Dura Lex, Sed Lex</em> they recited when they took away her role as a close combat instructor and forced her to at least two months of guard duty or until she was deemed “worthy” of regaining her position. Indeed, the laws of the legion dictated that praetors could determine punishments as they saw fit. Those facts were well understood.  She had gotten into a fight with Jason Grace. (Broken his nose, too.) Even worse, said fight had been within the borders of the Pomerian Line. Punishment was not the reason for her discontent, she could see why she deserved a penalty. It was clear to her that breaking the rules could not go unpunished.</p><p>What remained unclear was why Jason Grace had only received two weeks of stable duty and a half-hearted speech on the importance of diplomacy as a solution to conflict. He had remained relatively unscathed (despite his nose) when one considered the small little detail that <em>he </em>had thrown the first punch.  </p><p>Or maybe there was a clear answer. He was not just any legionnaire; he was the son of almighty Jupiter while she was a mere daughter of Neptune. She pondered at the subtle politics the praetors were playing at. They were trying to gain Jason`s favor, and they were willing to sacrifice their sacred duty of maintaining justice within the legion for it. She wondered if Grace had realized what Claudius and Andrew were doing. Despite her current standing with the legion she did not feel any envy of his situation.</p><p>His friendship was often treated as means to gain respect in the eyes of the legion. It begun with his arrival to Camp at the age of 3 years old, when numerous families volunteered, no, <em>begged</em> to foster him until he was old enough to join the legion. She remembered every single centurion giving him little trinkets and extra snacks while they were pages for the Senate, while the rest of the kids remained ignored. Then when the time came for them to formally join the legion, every single Cohort had a member willing to stand for him. He even had the stone-faced Marcus, son of Mars and centurion of the First smiling at him, telling him about all the great things he would achieve in the First. But he had defied every expectation and chose to be <em>humble</em>. He joined the Fifth, because he was anxious to prove to everyone that he could thrive without any nepotism.  </p><p>She didn’t detest Jason <em>per se</em>, but he served as a symbol of the innate respect the legion would never have towards her. It didn`t help that he had a temper and was relatively easy to agitate. With just a few words, the calm demeanor was replaced by a stormy stare and a drawn sword. It wasn’t her fault that she found provoking him widely amusing. She wondered if--</p><p>“Cecilia” The voice snapped her back into reality.</p><p>“Yes, Bobby?” Cecilia did not find herself in the mood to deal with whatever new philosopher of the week he was currently obsessed with. By the third day of guard duty she found herself dreading his rants of why Cicero overrated of why Plotinus `ideas lead to the fall of the great pagan emperors.</p><p>“Look”. His finger pointed towards the top of the hill across the tunnel. She squinted her eyes trying to adapt to the darkness the night. She managed to distinguish a human-like figure and a large quadrupled running towards them. Both her and Bobby looked at each other in the eye and came into a silent agreement. As they both drew their <em>gladius</em> dozens of scenarios ran through her mind.</p><p>She felt her blood run cold as the figures came closer and closer. The first figure running towards them was a girl with long dark hair, followed by a creature she had only known about from the mandatory <em>Monstrum 101</em> class. Sphynx-like creature with the face of a man. Check. Body of a lion. Check. Tail of a scorpion. Check.</p><p>It was a manticore.</p><p>And it was running full speed towards them.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“That`s one hell of a beast.”</p><p>She could only scoff in response.</p><p>She blinked twice and felt the world around her slow down. As the girl stood meters from them she looked at them as if to say <em>help</em>. She carried a shield and a spear that seemed too big for her. Her face was mesmerizing despite the dirt and blood. Despite her near death experience from escaping the manticore, she carried herself with confidence.</p><p><em>Damn, </em>Cecilia thought. But it was no time for that kind of thinking when imminent danger was approaching them.</p><p>The three of them stood as the creature slowly walked towards them. Circling them like a predator analyzing its prey before an attack. It`s bead-like eyes glinted in the dark as if to say <em>I shall have a demigod feast tonight. </em></p><p>As the demigods sprang forward they began attacking. The girl jabbed a spear at its head, but it snarled and swatted the spear aside. Its paw, with enormous claws that sparked against the girl’s shield as it slashed.  If it hadn’t been for the shield, she would’ve been gruesomely sliced by the long, sharp claws. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet.</p><p>Cecilia and Bobby were attacking the creature from the back, trying to not be punctured by the spikes that were launched from the its tail. Bobby grabbed Cecilia`s arm and said.</p><p>“You go left, I go right.”</p><p>They went on charging towards its sides in an attempt to find a weak spot. Cecilia stumbled as the manticore moved. She felt her ears ringing as the adrenalin pumped through her blood. As she regained her footing she attacked the creature`s side but it roared and swatted the <em>gladius </em>into the air.  She ducked as the manticore swinged its tail towards her and reached to grab her sword.</p><p>“Shit.” To her left she noticed Bobby had a spike sticking out of his leg, it was only seconds till he would begin to feel the excruciating pain of the poisonous spines.</p><p>“Distract it!” The girl screamed. As Cecilia tried to run out of the creature`s reach she was pushed to the ground by the brute force of the manticore`s paws. She found herself face to face with the manticore, with sharp claws slowly puncturing her skin.  She drew a pocket knife she carried in her leg and managed to stab the creature it the eye.</p><p>The painful mixture of a human scream and a lion`s roar boomed through the air. The smell she could only describe as rotting flesh impregnated the air around her. Cecilia rolled to her left as the claws had lifted from her chest. Blood began to ooze out of her wound She managed to stand and tried to figure out what her next move would be. Then she saw the girl running at full speed towards the manticore.</p><p> A fiery purple aura surrounded her figure as she raised her sword.  She felt herself entranced by the sight. In a reckless move the girl jumped towards the creature`s back and stabbed it right in the neck. The manticore roared one last time.  She fell to the ground as the manticore was replaced with golden dust. The purple glow that surrounded her grew dim as the gold flecks settled</p><p>She had never seen any person fight with such fiery determination.</p><p>“We need to get her to inside.” Bobby uttered despite his pain. His pupils were dilated as if trying to digest what he had just witnessed.</p><p>The girl remained in her kneeling position, with her face towards the golden dust that was once a manticore. She could now see that she was obviously injured, there was blood leaking from a poorly bandaged wound in her arm, her T-shirt had holes revealing scorched skin. She was dry-heaving and looked like if she were about to faint.</p><p>Cecilia dropped her sword and slowly approached the girl despite her pain. She slowly reached towards the girl`s shoulder.</p><p>“Look, we need to get you in-”</p><p>She did not expect to find herself sucker punched by the brunette girl who saved her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyheyhey! Sorry for taking my sweet time to update but online school is fucking me up. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I will try to write another one by Wednesday. As you can tell, my OC is named Cecilia, you will learn more about her in the next chapter. </p><p>dura lex, sed lex: the law is hard but it is the law</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello there<br/>im giving myself the satisfaction of choosing the most corny and cliche fanfiction tropes in this fandom. yes, this will be a "pErCy hAs a siStEr aND ShE iS spEciAL" because I indeed hate myself and really wonder what it would be like if properly written. any suggestions are accepted. enjoy my self-indulgent fic in times of quarantine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>